In the field of etching machines, tanks holding the mordant have fixed volumes from which an etching plate is etched. Therefore, once the plate has been etched, the unused mordant still remains in the tank along with any by-products from the etching process. Consequently, the unused mordant becomes contaminated and needs to be discarded.